


Night five

by sloganeer



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=sn100. Challenge: West Wing title.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night five

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=sn100. Challenge: West Wing title.

Dan's at the other end of the couch now. The TV's still on, muted, but neither of them move to reach for the remote stuffed in the cushions.

"That's five, you know."

Casey nods, but he's sure it's been more than that.

"Twice after Lisa, again after the divorce. Dallas--"

"And now."

Dan lets out a long breath. "Yeah." he says, and disappears. Casey watches the Knicks to the tune of running water. Dan's back with beer before the commercial break.

"So," Casey starts, "we should maybe figure this thing out, huh?"

"Only if you want to make it six."


End file.
